


Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by PippinRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Only Briefly - Freeform, Pain, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Shiro is there?, but it gets better, im sorry, klance, night cramps, so much screaming, why he always disappearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinRose/pseuds/PippinRose
Summary: Keith wakes with a paralysing cramp in his leg. Pain, comfort and fluff ensue.----'Lance stood frozen for a second, watching Keith leave. His mind was a jumbled mess and his breathing stuttered but his heart was a perfect translator and Lance desperately wanted to trust it. "Keith, wait." The blue paladin quietly called out.'





	Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> Title is from 'Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Just a note- I based Keith's night cramps off my own experiences. Night cramps aren't like normal cramps- they're absolutely excruciating and always end in tears, a limp for the next few days and sometimes injuring myself. I'm sure it's different for everyone and they come in varying degrees of pain. It's a really hard sort of pain to describe and only those who've experienced them will probably understand, but I tried my best.
> 
> I don't think it requires any warnings for anything (let me know if I should put some on).  
> Keith does swear a little, sorry.

Keith woke with a scream bubbling up his throat. An excruciating cramp had locked his right leg in burning paralysis. He jolted up right, wide awake, and tried to muffle his screams by biting his tongue.

It didn't work for long and he cried out, blood filling his mouth. Blinking furiously to hold back streams of tears he grabbed at his leg, trying to force it to move. Everything was happening so fast and so slowly and all Keith could think about was the pain.

He had to move his leg. He had to stop the pain.

Clawing at his leg, he bit down a whimper. The coppery blood that filled his mouth wasn't enough of a distraction from the prickling burn in his right leg. Keith yanked his bed sheets away, throwing himself off the bed. His leg moved and he screamed, stumbling into the opposite wall as pain flared and rippled along his muscles. He'd had these cramps a couple of times before; from experience, the only way to stop it was to stretch it out. If he could walk, just begin with even the smallest of shaky steps, it should begin to lessen the pain.

Pulling himself upright, he leant on his left leg. Reaching forward in the darkness, he fumbled for the door and whimpered at every movement that sent daggers shooting through his right leg. It felt like a metal rod had skewered straight up through his leg, making it impossible to move without breaking bones. The door to his room slid open and Keith fell out the doorway. His weight leant on the wrong leg and he screamed out a string of impressive swears, crumpling to the ground. His right leg still refused to bend or move and he roughly grabbed it, trying to tear away some of the pain.

It certainly wasn't his finest moment in 'trying to look tough' but he couldn't have cared less at the minute; tears were running down his cheeks and dripping from his chin, he was sniffing and biting back screams by drawing blood from his tongue and lips. That was how Lance found him; being the closest room, it was of no surprise that Keith's screams woke him.

Keith's left leg curled close to his chest and he whined, clawing along the pale skin of his frozen right leg.

"Keith?!" Lance hovered over him, hands fluttering uselessly near Keith's face. "Holy shit. What is happening?! Keith, Buddy, talk to me. What's going on? What am I supposed to do?"

  
Keith breathed heavily for a second, squeezing his eyes closed then forcing them open again. "I can't- fuck! I can't move." He groaned, trying to hide the whimper in his voice.

  
Lance's hands were on Keith's face, pressing into either side of his cheeks and trying to wipe away tears. "Okay. It's okay. Uh- just deep breaths. Deep- shit. Um- Keith? Is that blood?" He pulled his hands away to swipe a thumb gently under Keith's lips.

  
Keith smacked his head back against the wall behind him and the brief blackness he felt was almost a relief.

The footsteps of someone running echoes down the corridor. Shiro's voice calls out to them before he appears moments later.

"Keith!" He couches beside Lance, raking his eyes over the distraught paladin before him then tentatively placing a hand on Keith's outstretched leg.

  
The resulting scream has Lance flinching away but Shiro doesn't even budge as he pulls away Keith's bruising grip on his leg and slowly bends it, folding it back towards Keith's chests like his left leg. Keith bites back screams and whimpers the whole way.

It hurts Lance to watch but he can't leave, so instead he shuffles closer to the red paladin, soothing back sweat soaked hair and wiping away tears. "You're okay. You're doing great." Lance tries to reassure Keith but he's not entirely sure what's going on nor the appropriate words for this sort of thing.

  
When Shiro releases Keith's leg the younger paladin sighs, falling limp against the wall behind him, his eyes closed. Lance retracts his hands but Keith grabs him, twinning their fingers together. The adrenaline through Lance's veins increases tenfold but no one else seems to have noticed, so he gently squeezes Keith's hand, fighting back a grin, when the gesture is returned.

  
"You alright now, Keith?" Shiro rubs light circles into Keith's leg as he asks.

  
Keith nods but he's still whimpering quietly at the fading burn and pins and needles that each touch to his leg brings. "Thanks." His voice is still a little strained and he sniffs. "I'm sorry you had to do that again."

  
With a soft hum Shiro pulls away. "Don't be sorry. Stretch out. Rest up." He stands, patting Lance's shoulder before he leaves. "Take care of him."

  
Lance stays frozen by Keith's side until Shiro's long gone down the corridor. It takes a while for Keith's sniffling to stop and his breathing to slow to normal. Lance holds his hand the whole time, tracing patterns over the back of Keith's hand.

  
When Keith finally opens his eyes, the look he turns to Lance reflects just how shattered he felt. He attempted to pull away from Lance's hand but Lance squeezes his fingers tighter and gives Keith a smile.

  
"You really scared me there Samurai." Lance reshuffles himself, so he's got his back against the wall beside Keith, their hands still intertwined between them.

  
Keith huffs and his shoulder presses into Lance's arm. "Scared myself too." He mumbles. "Sorry, I woke you up. Night cramps- fucking excruciating." He speaks a little louder.

  
Lance stifles a laugh. "I hadn't noticed. And don't apologise. That did not look like something you could do alone, whatever the heck it was."

  
The red paladin snorts. "I've done it before."

  
Keith returns the squeeze Lance gives his hand. "You shouldn't have to." Lance lowers his voice to a whisper. "I can help next time."

  
With a small nod, and after a short pause, Keith tugs at Lance's hand. "You can help me now? I've gotta walk this off."

  
"Yea, sure. O- okay." Lance's heart stutters and he stumbles over his reply. "What do you want?- need, me to do?"

  
Keith released Lance's hand then seemed to think better of it and grabbed him again; Lance thought that was a good decision. "Help me up. I'm gonna need some support to walk." Keith said.

  
Without letting go of Keith's hand, Lance lifted himself from the floor. He pulled Keith up behind him and with a muffled cry Keith stumbled into Lance's arms.

  
"Who's being cradled now?" Lance grinned and reshuffled their arms so that Keith was pressed against his side, Lance's arm around his waist.

  
Keith giggled. Lance stopped breathing to listen. "I'm so fucking tired." Keith ran a hand back through his hair and Lance remembered to breath again.

  
"Stretch, then sleep. Shiro's instructions." Lance whispered.

  
Keith nodded. He leant heavily on Lance and, with a lot of support, stepped forward. A hiss of pain had Lance pulling Keith closer and wishing he could just pick the paladin up and carry him.

  
"Okay," Keith breathed. "Let's keep going." He took a few more tentative steps, then began leading Lance in small lines, pacing back and forth down the corridor.

It became easier as they walked more and Keith closed his eyes, trusting Lance wouldn't walk him into any obstacles.

  
"You should go back to sleep." Lance spoke, drawing Keith's eyes open. He turned their pacing back towards their rooms.

  
"I should." Keith sighed and shook his head.

  
"You're not tired?" Lance asked.

  
"No- I am." Keith replied. "I just- just don't want to."

  
They stopped still, outside Keith's door, and Lance frowned; Keith knew he had to explain further.

  
"I can still feel it. It's like this prickle- like I can feel someone, running a knife blade over the bones in my leg. If I go to sleep-" He shrugged hoping Lance got what he meant.

  
"So you're scared?" Lance released him, turning to stand directly in front of him.

  
Keith's shoulders slumped and he stared down at the floor. "No- not really. Just- I don't want it coming back."

  
"You're scared." Lance repeated, stepping forward and wrapping both his arms around Keith's shoulders. "Nothing wrong with that." His lips brushed against Keith's forehead as he spoke.

  
Keith shivered, pressing forward impossibly further and snaking his arms around Lance's waist.

  
"I can stay with you. If you want?" Lance whispered.

  
Nodding slightly, Keith replied. "Please."

  
Keith can feel the blue paladin's hum flutter through his chest. He tilts his head up slightly, Lance's lips pulling away from his hairline, so they're both pressing their foreheads together. Despite the new tears that formed in the corner of Keith's eyes, he smiled at Lance. Trying to portray everything he felt and everything words could never say, Keith closed his eyes and willed the fluttering heat of his heart into gently pressing their noses together.

It probably came off as more of an intimate gesture than Keith had really planned; they were still supposedly rivals. It was meant as a thanks; but there was so much more that he couldn't say that Keith hoped would possibly never be translated through that touch, because he didn't think he could handle it if it wasn't returned.

  
Lance pulled away quickly, his arms sliding away from around Keith's shoulders. The red paladin pulled back, opening his eyes but keeping his vision fixed to the floor. He'd ruined it now. This was it; Lance was better at translating than first thought.

  
"Sorry. I'll just- I'll go back to my own room." Keith mumbled. He curled his fists at his sides and backed away.

  
Lance stood frozen for a second, watching Keith leave. His mind was a jumbled mess and his breathing stuttered but his heart was a perfect translator and Lance desperately wanted to trust it. "Keith, wait." The blue paladin quietly called out.

  
Keith hadn't moved far but he still stopped at Lance's call.

  
"It's okay." Lance half smiled, hoping to draw Keith's eyes back up to his. "More than okay." Reaching out to grab Keith's hand, Lance grinned at the relief that brightened violet eyes.

Their hands slotted together like puzzle pieces, perfectly matching, made for each other. Lance was falling, drowning, diving head first into whatever this was; it didn't matter to Lance what it was, it was Keith, beautiful and warm and all Keith.

  
The tug at their joint hands brought Lance back to himself.

  
"Sleep?" Keith tentatively tugged him towards the blue paladin's room.

  
"Yeah," Lance breathed. He pulled Keith's arm across his shoulder and guided him into his room, the shorter paladin still limping slightly. Lowering Keith to sit on the edge of the bed, Lance ducked into the adjoining bathroom. He came back with a warm wash cloth and a glass of water.

Pressing the condensated glass into Keith's shaky hands, Lance sat carefully on the edge of the bed. The mattress dipped, leaning them slightly towards each other. With a smile Lance questioningly brought the washcloth up to Keith's face. When the red paladin leaned into Lance's touch, Lance didn't try to hide the grin that tugged at his lips. He gently ran his hands over Keith's face, combing back his long hair, tracing the harsh lines of his jaw.

He used the cloth to wipe away the blood that had stained Keith's lips and the tears that dried on his cheeks. Lance hummed slightly as he did so, shuffling closer across the bed and eventually turning sideways so that Keith was situated comfortably between his legs. Neither of them commented on the new position and Keith's eyes kept fixed on Lance's throughout the whole process.

When Lance was satisfied that his fingers could now perfectly recall every inch of Keith's face, he pulled away, giving the red paladin time to wash his mouth out with sips of cold water. The silence between them was strange, but not uncomfortable. They talked in smiles and quirked brows and lingering touches.

Keith set the glass of water aside, reaching out to place it on the nearby bedside table. Capturing Keith's hands, Lance wiped away what he could of the blood under Keith's nails and massaged circles over his knuckles. While Lance was busy studying Keith's right hand, Keith left hand traced patterns over Lance's leg. They swapped hands and Lance broke the silence when he was finished.

  
"All done." He grinned at Keith, knocking their heads together. "Recon you'll sleep now?"

  
Keith hummed and closed his eyes, pressing closer into Lance.

  
"Can I-" Lance started then stopped. Clapping his hands on either side of Keith's cheeks he pulled Keith's eyes open. "Can I kiss you?"

  
The surprise that flickered through Keith's face was quickly replaced by a lopsided grin. "Of course."

  
Their lips collided in a rough and awkward dance but Lance wouldn't have had it any other way. The heat of lips upon lips and the clash of teeth and tongues; it was perfect- because it was Keith.

  
They fell back onto the bed, chasing each other's mouths and savouring the warmth of each other's breath upon their skin.

They broke apart with wide smiles and stuttering hearts. They both lay on their sides, facing each other. Lance twisted his fingers through Keith's hair, brushing it away from his face and Keith tangled their legs beneath the sheets. This was so much better than any dream could ever be. Their faces pressed together again, their noses squashed and breath mingling with quiet giggles between them.

  
"You could stay here?" _Forever-_ Lance hoped.

  
"I want to stay here." _Forever-_ Keith agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Is there anything I could improve on?
> 
> Kudos! Comments! Subscribes! I'd love you!
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Note: Somethings up with my comments and sometimes they delete themselves- so sorry if your comment shows up blank! If I notice it i'll try re-comment.


End file.
